El mito de los libros
by Moonshadow Lilith
Summary: Este es un cuento que espero les motive nunca olvidar que leer es un habito que no se debe perder Primera historia que subo a fanficton espero les guste


**_EL MITO DE LOS LIBROS._**

Hace algún tiempo, no se sabe cuánto en realidad, se descubrió algo maravilloso en torno a los libros.

¿Quieres saber sobre que se trata?

Bueno, te lo voy a contar.

Desde la invención de la televisión, todos pensaban que los libros servían solo como adornos porque a nadie le gustaba ya leer, las bibliotecas eran solo grandes salones sin interés alguno y siempre estaban vacías a excepción de las pocas y muy raras veces que algún niño entraba pero solo buscando un lugar para esconderse de sus amigos al jugar o para recuperar el balón de futbol que por accidente entraba cuando lo lanzaban con la suficiente fuerza, ya que la biblioteca estaba situada enfrente de un parque.

En realidad, no era que a la gente les desagradaran los libros, por el contrario a algunas personas les llegaban a atraer mucho por sus conocimientos en diferentes materias y sus coloridas pastas, solo que se les volvía muy cansado y muy aburrida la lectura ya que al abrirlo y hojearlo un poco pensaban cosas como:

_-"Que flojera, son muchas letras muy pequeñas y muchas hojas, mejor sería jugar con algún video juego, pelota o tal vez ver televisión, seguro eso es mucho más divertido." –_

A causa de esta forma de pensar fue que los libros dejaron de ser comprados lo que causó muchas pérdidas económicas a todos los autores, editoriales y bueno a todo aquel relacionado con la venta y distribución de libros, así que como única alternativa simplemente dejaron de hacerlos.

Y ya que solo eran libros de los que usualmente usas para estudiar diversas ciencias y materias como Matemáticas, español, historia, física, quimia etc. Todos los libros que existían en las escuelas se fueron atrasando en conocimientos y entonces los alumnos… pero bueno, en fin, creo que esa ya vendría siendo otra historia, claro que si quieres saber el final solo imagínalo con estos datos: Alumnos flojos y Maestros sin material, pff… la conclusión es fácil…

Retomando el tema, como solo eran libros de los temas ya explicados, se fueron reuniendo poco a poco en bibliotecas, al paso del tiempo se fueron llenando inmensos salones de libros que solo fueron olvidados.

Después de que algunos años, ya nadie era capaz de recordar para que servía un libro, bueno ya llegados al caso de ni siquiera saber lo que era, si tú preguntabas:

_-"¿Qué es un libro?"-_

Seguro te responderían:

_-"No lo sé, vamos ni siquiera sé de qué me estás hablando"-_

Al enterarse de esta situación los libros viejos y olvidados en los grandes salones de repente uno de ellos pensó:

_-"¡Ya basta!, mucho hemos aguantada, soportado y perdonado por bastante tiempo, como el que nos llamaran feos, nos tacharan de aburridos, que siempre nos avienten, maltraten y menosprecien sin ninguna razón justa._

_Creo que ya llego el tiempo de demostrarles lo equivocados que están, nos necesitan, y estamos aquí no para guardar polvo en un rincón abandonado, sino para repartir y transmitir los conocimientos que necesitan, para reconfortarlos con una bella historia en un mal día, para recordarles el por qué deben estar orgullosos de sus orígenes contándoles y registrando sus historias, ¡nos necesitan y se los vamos a demostrar!"-_

_-"¡SÍ!"- _fue la respuesta animada de los demás libros.

Fue entonces cuando entre ellos mismos empezaron a intercambiar sus palabras, a ilustrarse lo mejor que pudieron con lo poco que tenían, se limpiaron, se renovaron, se reinventaron.

La gente curiosa al oír todo el alboroto que generaban los libros, se reunieron para abrir aquellos grandes salones y se sorprendieron, se maravillaron ante el gran descubrimiento que hicieron al entrar, tomar los libros y abrirlos ya que después de difíciles días de trabajo, los libros pasan de ser viejos libros de ciencias y estudio, a ser magníficos y muy atractivos libros de cuentos, aventuras, novelas, mitos, leyendas, ciencias con excelentes explicaciones e ilustraciones.

A partir de ese día la gente se interesó una vez más por los libros, los cuido valoro, todo mundo prefería compartir tiempo juntos dedicándose a leer.

Claro les costó un poco el aprender de nuevo a leer correctamente ya que a falta de practica era algo que ya casi se perdía también, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos los libros lo lograron y esta costumbre duro mucho tiempo, hasta ahora que hemos empezado a tener la misma actitud y que la tecnología abarca casi por completo nuestras vidas en realidad, si no es que para algunos ya la rige.

No olvidemos que si bien es bueno y muy práctico actualmente tener conocimientos y vivir el día a día en un mundo tecnológico, también el mundo de la lectura es fascinante y muy útil, no debemos perder de nuevo a los libros por que el colorido, ilustraciones y todo el esfuerzo que antes los salvaron, mucho me temo que no lo podrían hacer más.

_**¡No permitas que ocurra!**_

_**Es muy fácil evitarlo solo Lee un libro.**_

* * *

><p>Bueno pues esta historia la escribí hace ya algunos cuantos años, cuando estaba en la secundaria, fue un trabajo que nuestra profesora de español nos encargó hacer en su clase a cada uno nos repartió una imagen que había sacado de algún lugar ( no pregunten cual no tengo ni idea XD) y basados en ella teníamos que escribir un cuento, fabula, etc… y bueno a mí me toco una imagen que mostraba una estantería de la cual como que salía una corriente multicolor translucida en la cual desfilaban diferentes libros y de ellos salían letras e imágenes, pero hubo un libro en particular que me llamo la atención ya que en la portada tenía un rostro que se veía anciano y sabio pero determinado, o tan lo menos así es como la recuerdo y bueno de ahí me nació la idea para esta historia.<p>

Debo confesar que en su momento la escribí con prisas y solo por tener algo que entregar, jamás me imagine que iba a ser una de las pocas historias que la maestra elegiría para publicarla en la revista escolar, hoy después de años, ordenando un poco mi casa entre mis documentos encontré aquella revista y me dio mucha nostalgia, y ya que aquí en fanfiction he disfrutado muchas hora con tantas lindas historias que comparten creo que ya me tocaba compartir a mí también alguna ;) sé que no soy buena escritora, ya que realmente no soy escritora pero era algo especial para mí por todos los recuerdos que me trajo y bueno espero les guste aun q sea un poquito ;)


End file.
